Truth or Dare
by Kingstongirl
Summary: Isane gets invited to a party. After a few drinks and some dancing it dies down and the group left decides to play a drinking version on truth or dare. Some interesting secrets are revealed and some crazy dares are done. Can Isane find the courage and truth about her feelings for a certain captain and will those feelings be returned? Slight Yurosoi and Nanao/Nemu
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Bleach or characters.

* * *

Kiyone ran up to her sister Isane looking excited. Bouncing up and down she told her sister about the party Rangiku was throwing. Isane was having trouble understanding her energetic little sister.

"Kiyone slow down you're talking too fast I can't understand you!" Isane cried.

"Sorry Isane, it's just I'm excited for the party Rangiku is having! Captain Hitsugaya actually agreed to have it in the tenth squad barracks!" Kiyone said still bouncing.

"Really? How'd she manage that?" Isane asked thinking about how strict the short tenth squad captain was.

"I'm not sure, but I'll see you there right?" her sister asked.

"Well I'm not-,"

"Great I'll see you there!" Kiyone said rushing off.

"KIYONE!"

Later that day Isane ran into Rangiku. Isane was about to leave the lieutenants' meeting when Rangiku called to her. At first Isane thought she was hearing things until Yachiru tugged on her.

"Hey Beads; Boobies is calling you!" She yelled then took off to find her captain.

Isane turned around and saw Rangiku waving to her with the eighth squad lieutenant. Sighing she walked up to face the inevitable.

"Isane! So you're coming to the party tomorrow right?" Rangiku asked turning from Nanao.

"Umm… Well… I don't think-" Isane started 'til Nanao interrupted.

"What I can't figure out is how you talked your captain into letting you have it!"

"Oh it wasn't easy believe me I had to really persuade him," Rangiku answered subtly raising her eyebrows.

Nanao was shocked, "Rangiku, he's your captain! Not to mention he's younger than you!"

"Mind out of the gutter Nanao, and I didn't do anything like that! He agreed so long as there were a few responsible people there. So I said I'd invite a captain that he could choose, and so long as I didn't invite Captain Kyoraku," Rangiku retorted.

Isane tried not to laugh or draw any attention to herself as she watched her fellow lieutenants banter back and forth. She was about to sneak away when Rangiku suddenly turned to her.

"So are you coming?"

"Umm… Sure, which captain was invited?" Isane replied curiously.

Rangiku smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

She left before either of the girls could question her further. Each said good-bye and went off to their respective barracks. As she worked Isane couldn't help but wonder which captain it was. She crossed off Head Captain Yamamoto since he didn't seem the type to attend Rangiku's type of parties. Captain Sui Feng maybe if she didn't scare everyone away. Besides wasn't Yoruichi back in the soul society? Third still didn't have a captain, nor did the fifth or the seven for that matter. Maybe her own captain? No it didn't sound like her type of thing to attend.

'I should know,' She thought to herself, and continued down the list.

Captain Kuchiki wouldn't even bother. Maybe Captain Komamura, he's responsible enough. Captain Hitusgaya made it clear that Captain Kyoraku wasn't invited. Maybe it was Rangiku's own captain? Just so he could keep an eye on his lieutenant. Captain Zaraki and Kurosutschi were just terrifying. Captain Ukitake so long as he was well enough.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice her captain enter the room. Captain Unohana greeted her tall lieutenant, and was surprised when one wasn't returned. Glancing at her, Unohana saw Isane deep in thought.

'What are you thinking about?' She thought to herself as she continued to watch the lavender haired woman.

Isane kept mumbling names under her breath. The only word Unohana caught was 'captain'. Finally Isane looked up and noticed her captain watching her. Blushing Isane greeted her captain.

"Hello Captain! H-h-how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long Isane, what were you thinking about so much that it dulled your senses?" Unohana asked as she check on the last patient in the room.

As Isane finished up. She moved next to her dark haired captain to see if she could help. Unohana was finishing with the last bandage and then turned to her shy lieutenant waiting expectantly. Isane was at a loss, she didn't know if she should ask if she was going to the party or not.

"Isane?" Unohana questioned touching the girls' arm softly.

"Oh umm I was just thinking which captain was going to lieutenant Matsumoto's party tomorrow," She replied looking at the floor.

Unohana smiled at her lieutenants curiosity, "Did you figure it out yet?"

"No I haven't, but I think I've narrowed it down to a handful of guesses."

"Maybe I could help you. Who do you think it is?" Unohana asked walking out of the room with Isane.

"Well you, Captain Komamura, Hitsugaya, and Ukitake."

"I heard, and was asked by lieutenant Matsumoto, however I declined. Captain Kyoraku is having a party for the captains and I already agreed to go, along with the rest of the captains on your list," Unohana replied watching the emotions cross the young girl's face.

She tried not to giggle when she heard the eleventh and twelfth captains names as Isane visibly paled.

'She'll never get it,' Unohana though.

"Do you know who's going?"

Unohana's smile never faltered, however Isane knew she was hiding something. Moving closer her eyes never left her captains.

"You do know," It was a statement not a question.

"What makes you think I know?" she asked keeping her smile and trying to throw her lieutenant.

"You didn't deny it, and your eyes give you away."

"Now Isane do you really want to ruin the surprise?"

Isane sighed, "I guess not."

"Good now let's go to the garden. We're running low on a few herbs."

"Yes captain," Isane was a little disappointed that her captain wasn't going.

'But who is it?'


	2. Chapter 2

Isane was walking out of the fourth squad barracks when Nanao and Rukia surprised her. Smiling at her friends they headed towards the tenth squad. While they were walking, Rukia told them the latest updates about the World of the living.

"Everything has been great there! Ichigo had this plus that wouldn't stop bugging him, and they were arguing right in the middle of a battle. The hallow was confused and finally just ran into them. It almost had him, until Ichigo threw the spirit off and slashed the hallow with one blow. Then he yelled at it for interrupting his argument!"

Isane smiled at her friend and laughed. Rukia would always tell them something that Ichigo did, or would help her with. Nanao mumbled something about his temper mixed with Rukia's causing a hollow to spontaneously combust, making Isane giggle again. Thankfully Rukia didn't hear Nanao. Soon they made it to the tenth barracks and saw Rangiku hanging off Ikkaku.

"It surprises me that Captain Hitsugaya tolerates all that," Nanao commented.

"Oh he knows she does it to make him jealous, and she only flirts with a select few of guys that know it's just for fun,"Rukia explained.

"Besides Captain Kyōraku isn't much better, however he does give you a lot more attention," Isane teased causing Nanao to blush.

"What about that Chad guy?! Seems like every time he's here he ends up hurt and in your care," Nanao retorted.

"He does? I didn't notice," Isane replied sincerely.

Rukia and Nanao stopped dead in their tracks and stared at their friend in shock.

"Are you serious? He always asks for you, and when I'm in the World of the Living he asks about you!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Really?"

Nanao shook her head, "So do you like him?"

Isane looked up shocked and appalled, "What? No!"

Rukia grinned, "You do!"

"No I don't! I like someone else!"

Rukia wasn't convinced, but shrugged her shoulders and went to talk to Renji.

Nanao touched Isane's arm, "You know we're just playing right? Well I am anyways."

"Yeah I know you are, but Rukia doesn't seem to be… Hey Nanao how do you deal with knowing someone you like doesn't like you back? Well that it doesn't seem possible that they'd like you back."

"I wouldn't know, actually I'm the wrong person to ask, and you never know she might like you back, "She replied blushing.

Isane turned, but Nanao had disappeared into the crowd before she could question her friend.

After a few drinks and a lot of dancing Isane moved to sit at a nearby table. What she didn't notice was that it was occupied by none other than the second squad captain.

"You should ask before you sit down at someone's table!" Captain Sui Feng growled.

Isane shot up from her chair like she'd been stung, "I'm sorry Captain Sui Feng! I'll find another table!

Sui Feng shrugged, "Don't bother you're already here, and odds are you'll run into a couple kissing or worse."

Isane sat back down, glancing at the shorter captain.

'Not who I was expecting to be the surprise captain,' She thought as she kept staring.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to stare," Sui Feng growled again.

"Sorry ma'am!" Isane looked away quickly.

Sui Feng grumbled and took another drink of sake. They sat in silence for a very long time. Isane was terrified of the squad to captain. Her thoughts drifted between the fact that Sui Fen was the surprise captian and her own thoughts about what her own captain was doing. Finally Sui Feng couldn't take it anymore.

"Now I know what Lady Yoruichi meant when she talked about my thoughts. What are you thinking about?!"

Isane was frightened at the outburst, "Umm I was surprised that you were the surprise captain, and I didn't expect it to be you."

Sui Feng glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I meant I'd assume you'd be with the other captains or with Yoruichi Shihōin. I thought she I heard she was back in the seireitei,"

"Lady Yoruichi is, but she's busy tonight, and when your captain and Captian Hitsugaya asked if I could keep an eye on things here I couldn't say no. Trust me I'd rather be with Lady Yoruichi."

Isane nodded, and then it hit her. Everyone knew about what happened between the second squad captain, and the ex-captain, well almost everyone. Their history was something that was always interesting going around. It took Isane another two drinks for courage to ask the intimidating captain.

"Umm Captain Sui Feng… I was ummm… Curious about you and…. Umm Yoruichi… Well how did you tell her you liked her?" Isane asked extremely nervous.

Sui Feng was caught off guard with the question. Not many people ever asked about that.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked guarded.

"Umm… well… I'm in a similar situation. I like someone, but I don't know how to tell them, or even if they like me," Isane answered hesitantly.

Before Sui Feng could answer Rangiku called everyone who was left, and conscious around for a game. Neither of the two at the table wanted to play so they were very still and tried hide in the shadows. It would've worked but Nanao stopped by their table giggling, and Rangiku spotted them.

"Come on you two it'll be fun!" Rangiku called.

"I'd rather play tag with a tiger, and use suzumebachi on myself, then play. Damn Lieutenant Ise I should sting her to teach her a lesson!" Sui Feng grumbled.

Isane smiled, "It wouldn't be any good since she's too drunk to remember anything. And besides it might be fun."

Was she about to regret her words.


	3. Chapter 3

There were about ten people left that were able to play. When everyone was sitting around the table Rangiku started to explain the rules:

"First player starts by asking a person truth, dare, or drink. The person being asked can take a truth, a dare, or take a drink. The catch is that the drink is chosen by the person asking the question. When the dare option is taken, the questioner gets to choose the dare. If the dare is refused, then the person being asked must drink twice the amount. Once the question is answered (or drunk!), the person being questioned gets to ask anyone of their choice, in the group, the next question. And so on! Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Rangiku started off by asking Renji. Deciding to play it safe he choose truth.

"How do you stand your uptight captain?" She asked.

"Well that's a weak question. He's not that bad after you get to know him. In fact it's because of him that I'm a better lieutenant," Renji replied easily then turned to Rukia, "Truth, dare or drink?"

Rukia grinned, "I'll take a dare!"

Renji grinned evilly, and thought for a second, "I dare you to hug the next person who isn't a player and not let go until they agree to play, but no one can ask them to play or tell them anything about why you're hugging them."

Rukia laughed, "I thought you were going to make me do something embarrassing!"

"Just wait," Renji said knowingly.

Rukia shook her head, and turned to the group. Nanao was hanging off of Isane and giggling, while Isane was blushing and trying to pry her drunken friend off. Nemu was about to assist when Rukia attacked.

"Nanao truth dare or drink?"

Giggling Nanao looked at Rukia, "I'll take a dare, but I want Nemu to do it with me!"

"Nemu are you alright with that?" Rukia asked.

"Very well, someone should be with her since she's this drunk," Nemu replied as Nanao fell into her lap.

"You know you're doing it because you love me!"

Before Nemu could respond Rukia spoke up, "Alright you two how about we make this interesting Isane, Captain Sui Feng would you two like to be a part of this dare?"

Sui Feng scoffed, but Isane looked at her and said, "The dares seems small, and they're only going to get worse throughout the night with the more drinks people take, so let's do this one. How bad could it be?"

"Very well," Sui Feng agreed reluctantly.

"Besides you wouldn't want to disgrace your squad by not doing a simple dare. I doubt the second squad captain could live it down," Rangiku added trying to get a rise out of the smaller captain.

Sui Feng growled, "Get on with it!"

Rukia grinned evilly, "I dare the four of you to run around the squad eight barracks naked, and you have to make the papers tomorrow. Also if you get something from someone their you'll get a special reward."

Isane paled at the dare and was about to back out, but didn't when Sui Feng glared at her.

"How bad could it be huh? Think that isn't bad enough?" Sui Feng turned to Rukia, "We get three exempts from dares of our choosing!"

"Deal!"

Nemu, and Nanao were the first to strip followed by Isane, and Sui Feng. Once done they shunpo'd off to squad eight. They slowed down so a few people could see them. Most were shocked, and couldn't understand why four women were running around naked in the barracks of the most lecherous captain in the Seireitei. Isane and Sui Feng slowed and masked their reiatsu, or so they thought, and crept up to where the rest of the captains were having their party. All of them were laughing and having a good time. Isane noticed her captain took off her haori and had it next to her.

"Want to make it interesting between us?" Sui Feng asked turning to Isane.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well how about you try to take something that belongs to Captain Unohana, and I'll take something from Lady Yoruichi," Sui Feng answered.

Isane thought for a second, "Fine, but you have to hit Yoruichi with your hōmonka and everyone has to be able to see the mark."

"Are you crazy?! I can't go and do that!" Sui Feng snapped.

"You said you wanted to make it interesting, if you do I'll take any dare you don't want to do deal?"

"Deal."

They turned back to the captain's party. Before either of the two women attempted anything one of the captains spoke up.

"Alright Unohana come on your turn to tell us who is it in your squad do you like? If you don't it's another piece of clothing, and by the looks of it you'll run out soon and have to tell us anyway," Shunsui said laughing.

"All the same I'll keep my polar bear to myself," Unohana replied removing her kosode.

Isane stumbled at her captain's response and almost gave herself away. Sui Feng caught her and kept her quiet. She glanced back at her fellow captains, and no one seemed to notice. What she didn't realize was that Unohana glanced their way for a split second then back to the group. Unohana caught Yoruichi's eye and smiled.

"Well what about you Yoruichi? We all know you're in love with our little Sui Feng. When are you going to do something about it?" Ukitake asked.

"I think I'll follow Unohana's example and not say a thing about my little bee," Yoruichi replied removing her shirt.

"You two are no fun! Come on we want to know!" Shunsui whined.

"What about you and your little lieutenant? When are you going to finally tell her?" Yoruichi retorted.

"Oh she knows, but she and another lieutenant already are dating. While I wish she'd date me I'm more than happy that she is happy with another," Shunsui replied.

Before anyone could ask Nanao fell through the doorway.

"Hi captain, can I use your haori please?" Nanao asked.

All the captains were shocked at the normally serious lieutenant standing naked as a jay bird. Everyone was staring at her then turned when footsteps were heard close to the door.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," Sui Feng whispered.

Isane glanced at her then back to Nanao. Whoever was coming was getting closer. Sui Feng was getting ready to sneak in and grab something. Nemu came through the door and grabbed Nanao.

"Nanao you weren't supposed to walk in like that!" Nemu cried as Nanao leaned into her.

"But Nemu I need the captain's haori. No one said I couldn't just walk right in and ask!" Nanao whined and clung to the smaller girl.

Shunsui was about to toss his pink kimono to Nanao when she kissed Nemu. Shunsui grinned and grabbed a camera then took a picture.

"She's not going to believe she did this," He said to Captain Ukitake who laughed at the comment.

"Nemu, what do you think you are doing?!" Captain Kurosuchi yelled.

Nemu wanted to answer but everytime she tried to move away Nanao follow and pulled her back, not giving her a chance to speak.

"Leave them alone Mayuri! They seem to be enjoying themselves," Shunsui said.

"I'll not have my lieutenant doing anything with th-" Kurosuchi didn't have a chance to finish.

"Say one bad thing about my little Nanao and you'll eat your words! There isn't anything wrong with her!" Shunsui defended.

Kurosuchi was about to retort when he had three sets of eyes glare at him. Instead he settled for grumbling. Shunsui was trying to lunge at the crazy captain when he heard 'defiling my property. While everyone was distracted by the captains and Lieutenants Sui Feng and Isane slipped in. Isane was the first to reach her captain since she was closest. Quietly she shunpo'd over and grabbed the haori, what she didn't notice was her captain keeping an eye on her the whole time and when Isane wasn't looking took itegumo from her. Isane slipped out the door just as she noticed Sui Feng strike. Yoruichi was surprised as she felt suzumebachi hit her stomach. The sound she made was muffled by a kiss; time seemed to stop and Yoruichi heard a quiet apology, and saw a flash leave. Sui Feng was out the door with Yoruichi's shirt.

Yourichi smiled as the hōmonka grew, 'Ok little bee, I'll play.'

Captain Ukitake was finally able to settle Shunsui down. Shunsui threw his kimono over the two girls who were still occupied. Glaring one more time at Kurosuchi, he settled back into his seat. After another minute the two girls decided to come up for air. Both smiled and Nemu tightened the kimono around Nanao.

"Your turn Nemu," Nanao whispered.

Before anything could be said Ukitake threw his haori towards Nemu, "Give it to Kyione before she leaves, and she'll get it back to me."

Nemu nodded and left with Nanao trailing behind her. Captain Komamura noticed the hōmonka on Yoruichi.

"Seems like those two weren't the only ones to pay us a visit," He said to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi glanced at Unohana, "No they weren't."

Unohana smiled and laid the zanpakutō across her lap as Yoruichi proudly wore the hōmonka. Shunsui noticed their change.

"Well so much for responsible," Hitsugaya grumbled.

"Well your barracks aren't burned yet," Yoruichi joked.

"That's what I'm afraid of: yet."

Everyone laughed; the night was still young so the captains continued their game. Shunsui caught Unohana's eye and smiled.

'Things are about to get interesting in the Soul Society,' He thought.

* * *

Special thanks to SanDavis687 for the dare idea! Once again I don't own bleach. If you have any ideas for truths or dare I'll be more than happy to hear them! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Laughter filled the tenth squad barracks. Nanao was hanging off of Nemu and giggling. Isane smiled at her friend, and held her captain's haori close. Sui Feng was the only quiet one in the group.

"Sui Feng lighten up. You're not going to get in trouble! That move was great!" Isane said as the shorter captain glared.

"Says you, I can't believe I actually hit Lady Yoruichi again!" Sui Feng complained.

"It does send a message though," Nemu said causing Isane and Sui Feng to look at her.

"What message?" Sui Feng asked.

"Yoruichi is yours. You marked her, and the way she wasn't even trying to hide it says she doesn't mind," Nemu explained.

"The look after the kiss says that she didn't mind at all," Isane added.

Sui Feng blushed and glared, "Can we get back; it's getting colder!"

Laughing Isane took off running, "Last one there has to drink!"

At that Sui Feng shunpo'd right past Isane, not wanting to have to drink. Nemu picked up Nanao and followed suit. Not wanting to be beat Isane shunpo'd past Nemu and kept a few steps ahead of her. Isane was in the door right after Sui Feng, who was already putting on her uniform.  
Nemu fell through the door with Nanao attached to her lips. The sight caused everyone to laugh.

"Anyone want to bet when those two come up for air?" Yumichika asked.

"I'll bet on never," Rangiku said causing the group to laugh.

"Well they have to come up soon, it's their turn!" Ikkaku grumbled.

Nemu heard his comment and broke apart from Nanao, "Isane you decide."

Isane glared at the pale girl as she finished putting on her kosode, then turned to the group, "Ikkaku, Truth, Dare, or Drink."

"Drink, why even ask!" Ikkaku said grinning.

Isane thought about what she was going to do. Nemu reached into her uniform and took out a vial that the twelfth squad had created. She broke apart from Nanao long enough to toss Isane a vial. Glancing at Nemu she turned to Sui Feng who had a cup in hand. She put some of the concoction in the cup, and mixed it with sake. Handing it to Ikkaku he drank it in one gulp. Soon the effects started. Instead of his usual cocky self he started giggling like a girl and jumped up to run around the entire group eleven times. Finally he sat back down next to Yumichika and started talking about how great Captain Zaraki is.

"Isane what did you give him?" Rangiku asked startled by Ikkaku's reaction.

"I got it from Nemu," Isane replied glancing at her friend and back to Ikkaku.

Nemu decided to pull away from Nanao at that time, "It's a new concoction that squad twelve made for getting information from prisoners. It's supposed to be a truth serum, but when mixed with sake it makes the drinker to something weird and then talk about someone they admire."

"I really like how Zaraki doesn't take any bullshit from anyone! And how everyone respects that!" Ikkaku exclaimed, "And you Yumichika; you are one of the best fighters in our squad!"

"Well thank you Ikkaku, now it's your turn in the game," Yumichika told his partner.

"Oh right, right, right: Umm Captain Sui Feng Truth, Dare, or Drink."

"Umm Dare," Sui Feng said cautiously.

"I take you to take some of that concoction that squad twelve made straight from the vial!" Ikkaku said laughing.

"What no?!" Sui Feng exclaimed.

"Come on; is the captain of squad two afraid?" Ikkaku taunted.

"No I just made some other agreements. Isane time to pay up," Sui Feng smiled evilly.

Isane paled instantly, she really didn't want to take that serum, "Nemu how long does it last?"

"It depends on how much you take. Minimum I'd guess is twelve hours," Nemu replied before being dragged into another make-out session by Nanao.

"Alright twelve hours doesn't seem that bad," Isane said taking a drink from the vial. She started to feel a little funny and had a sudden urge to go find her captain and confess her hidden feelings.

"Oh I forgot to mention that in some people it makes them want to go find their hidden love," Nemu said before being dragged back down again.

Isane paled, and looked like she was about to faint. She pulled her captains haori closer and tried to hide. All she wanted to do was hide and disappear. It was no use trying to push the urge to find her captain away, but the sent on the haori kept it at bay.

"Kiyone: Truth, Dare, or Drink," Sui Feng said but she was looking at Isane.

"Truth," Kiyone said glancing at Isane too.

"So is it true that you have a crush on Sentaro: Even bigger than your one on Captain Ukitake?" Sui Feng asked.

Kiyone turned to Sui Feng, "The only feelings I have for that captain hogging paper wrecking jerk is… is… is I can't even find the right word for it. He's an aggravating jerk! Captain Ukitake is the only crush I have!"

"Well thanks Kiyone," Sentaro said from across the circle.

"Shut up Sentaro!" Kyione yelled, "Yumichika Truth, Dare, or Drink."

"Dare, seems like there isn't many going around," Yumichika said.

"I dare you to act like a dog and get on all fours and bark everytime someone's name is said; even by you. Got it Yumichika?" Kiyone asked laughing as Yumichika acted like a dog and barked.

Yumichika glared at the smaller girl, "I'll get you for it! Isane, Woof, Truth, Dare, or Dr-"

"Truth!" Isane shouted before Yumichika could finish.

"What is the most embarrassing Kiyone, bark, has ever done?"

"One time at the academy, Captain Ukitake came and this was the first time Kiyone saw him. She ran straight into him and they both fell. He was about to apologize when she said told him to watch where he was going. After she realized that he was of captain status she started to stumble over apologies, and she slipped out that she thought he was the most handsome captain ever and that she loved him. Kiyone turned so red after that, and took off running straight into the head captain who came to observe how the students were doing."

Quite a few people giggled, before they were interrupted by someone running through the door.

"Right on cue," Renji said grinning.

* * *

Anyone want to guess who runs in? Also Thanks for all the reviews, and if you want to give any ideas on truths, dares, or drinks that would be great!


	5. Chapter 5

Just as the door opened and Ichigo was running through, Yoruichi tackled him and they rolled. She had him pinned in seconds. Neither realized where they were or that they were being watched.

"Say it," Yoruichu said smiling.

"Never!" Ichigo yelled attempting to push her off and causing them to roll.

Yoruichi landed on top again, "Nice try Ichigo. Now say it!"

"Fine: it!" Ichigo shouted.

Everyone tried to stifle their laughs. Yoruichi was stunned for a second then laughed a well. The two were still oblivious to those around them.

"Rukia time to pay up on your dare," Renji whispered.

"I know, but who came through first?" She asked glancing at the pair.

"It looked like a tie so why not just do both of them?" Rangiku asked as she watched them wrestle around again.

Sui Feng glared at Rangiku's idea then at Ichigo for even touching her Lady Yoruichi. Rukia didn't think twice, as Yoruichi pinned Ichigo again Rukia flew through the air and tackle them like a linebacker. The three of them rolled, and Yoruichi tried to get away but Rukia wasn't about to let go.

"Rukia what do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hugging you two," Rukia said in a 'duh' tone.

"Hey Rukia, I know you're glad to see us, but could you let us go?" Yoruichi asked.

Rukia was practically lying on top of Ichigo, "No I'm good thanks."

This caused the group to burst out laughing and the two lying on the floor finally noticed. Yoruichi noticed Sui Feng glaring at Rukia and Isane trying to stop her from killing.

"Come on Rukia, let go!" Ichigo whined.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I like where I am."

Yoruichi laughed, "Fine don't let us go, but can we move away from the door?"

Rukia nodded; every time the three of them tried to take a step they fell flat on their faces. Ichigo and Yoruichi decided to carry Rukia after the tenth trip. Finally they made it to Rukia's place between Renji and Ikkaku.

"Ok who's turn is it?" Rangiku asked through the tears.

"Isane's" Kiyone replied.

Isane thought for a minute on who she was going to choose. Rukia was already occupied, and Ikkaku was out of it. Yumichika was helping Ikkaku. Rangiku and Renji were still trying to stop laughing. Nemu and Nanao were still kissing in the corner and Sui Feng was glaring at Rukia. Then it struck her.

'Time for some pay back,' Isane thought smiling.

"Sui Feng: Truth, Dare, or Drink."

"Dare," Sui Feng replied knowing she could pawn it off on Isane if she didn't want to.

Isane moved closer and whispered, "Payback time. I dare you to go curl up in Yoruichi's lap and stay there the rest of the game. Only exception is when you're dared, or Yoruichi is dared if she plays."

Sui Feng blushed, either she could have Isane do the dare, and be seen as a coward in front of Lady Yoruichi or she could take the dare and hope Lady Yoruichi doesn't try to extract revenge on her for the hōmonka.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Isane said enjoying the ambivalence passing over Sui Feng's face.

"I hate you," Sui Feng grumbled, but she got up and curled into Yoruichi's lap.

Sui Feng started blushing, as she felt an arm circle around her a minute later. Yoruichi was shocked at first since Sui Feng didn't normally do this kind of thing, but recovered and pulled her closer. The room was silent; waiting to see if anything else would happen, but it never did.

"Rangiku: Truth, Dare, or Drink," Sui Feng said trying to stop the stares, and get the focus back on the game.

"Truth," Rangiku replied.

Sui Feng thought for a minute. She couldn't think of a truth good enough to exact revenge on the well-endowed blonde. What made matters worse was Yoruichi kept staring at her. Glancing up at her former mentor, their eyes locked. The piercing yellow eyes met her cold steel grey ones. Blushing Sui Feng tried to look away but couldn't; she was captivated by those eyes. Everyone was silent; afraid to break the trance the two women were in. A breath later something snapped Sui Feng out of the trance and gave her an idea.

"What were you and lieutenant Hinamori doing in your room last month?"

Everyone turned to Rangiku.

"We were talking," Rangiku said smoothly.

"Since when did sounds like that become talking," Yoruichi asked trying to embarrass her, "Not to mention the smells."

Eyes shot back to Rangiku; a blush was creeping up her face. Sui Feng curled even more into Yoruichi after that, happy that her former mentor was helping.

"What smell? Do you mean the lotion I was using? Momo looked stressed so I gave her a massage," Rangiku countered.

"I bet it was more than a massage," Yumikicha whispered to Ikkaku who grinned.

"Lotion doesn't smell like that. I might give you oils. And I'm sure that "massage" lead to something else," Yoruichi said enjoying playing with her little bee's prey.

Rangiku was redder than a tomato. Normally she was very open about what goes on in her life, but she really didn't want to say what happened THAT night! It was the only time Hitsugaya let a slip up pass.

"Well Rangiku, either you tell us the truth or you take a drink," Sui Feng said grinning.

Without hesitating Rangiku took half a bottle of sake and downed the entire thing.

"Yoruichi, Truth, Dare, or Drink!" She said after setting the bottle down.

Yoruichi grinned evilly, "Truth."

"What were you and Urahara doing last month?"

Sui Feng tensed and tried to move away from Yoruichi, dare or not she couldn't stand to hear what that sorry excuse for a man did you HER Lady Yoruichi. Yoruichi wouldn't have it; she pulled the smaller woman even closer and Sui Feng made some sort of attempt to struggle. During the struggle Yoruichi didn't notice Rukia letting go.

Finally Yoruichi got Sui Feng back in her arms and close. She whispered in her little bee's ear, "Nothing happened with him."

"What you do with him isn't any of my business, so long as you're happy. All I care about is your happiness," Sui Feng replied a little too coldly.

"Sui don't be like that. I promise nothing happened!"

Sui Feng shrugged and looked away from her former mentor. Yoruichi wasn't happy with that reaction. She decided to continue the game and address Sui Feng too.

"What day? We were drinking, he showed me some of his latest gadgets and talked about some new one or an experiment, or we were training Ichigo. Sometimes all three," Yoruichi answered honestly.

Seeing the shift in Sui Feng, Rukia spoke up, "I'll vouch for training with Ichigo."

Seeing what his friend was doing Renji joined in, "And I was usually there when they were talking about Urahara's work."

"And drinking was never fun without me!" Ikkaku said.

"So the moans I heard weren't from you?" Rangiku asked pointing at Yoruichi trying to embarrass the cat-like woman.

It worked, just not with the right person. Yoruichi was grinning like a Cheshire cat and her yellow eyes were gleaming.

Proudly she spoke," Guess I'm going to have to talk to Kisuke about sound proofing my room. I won't deny that some of those moans were mine, but most of them were coming from a buzzing bee I know."

If anyone had been looking at Sui Feng right then, they'd have seen the fierce captain redder than a tomato. Thankfully everyone was busy with the argument between Yoruichi and Rangiku. Well almost everyone… Isane was enjoying watching Sui Feng squirm. Catching the captain's eye, she smirked and Sui Feng glared at the taller girl.

"Alright if all the lieutenants would like I have a dare for you," Yoruichi said grinning.

"But that's not how the game is played!" Rangiku whined; she was still mad that she couldn't embarrass Yoruichi.

"Come on Rangiku, the game was starting to get dull. Let's have some fun!" Renji said excitedly.

"Fine."

"Good, I dare all the lieutenants to go over to the eighth squad and captain-nap three captains and bring them back here. Depending on who you bring back will continue the dare."

"Can Captain Sui Feng count as a captain-napped captain?" Renji joked.

Yoruichi tightened her arms around Sui Feng subconsciously, "No she's already occupied."

"Just checking."

Nemu broke away from Nanao again and made everyone a drink, "Here this is an Incredible Hulk."

Everyone took the drink, and ran out the door.

"Have fun!" Yoruichi called.

Sui Feng looked up at Yoruichi and saw this glint in her eye, "What are you planning?"

"Whatever do you mean little bee?" Yoruichi asked innocently.

"We both know you aren't innocent, so don't even try. I know that look in your eye. What are you planning?" Sui Feng asked again.

Grinning she replied, "You'll see."

* * *

Special thanks to SanDavis687 for the dare and drink!

Sorry for taking so long. Got caught up in college! More IsaXUno coming I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone gathered outside the entrance to squad eight. They were arguing about which captain to take.

"Kyōraku should be drunk enough by now, and if we use Nanao and Nemu he'd follow like a dog to steak. Let's take him!" Renji suggested.

"Are you serious?! He's probably the only one who isn't drunk! Haven't you ever gone drinking with him?" Rangiku asked.

"It's true with the way he drinks, and I don't want Nemu being used like that!" Nanao added holding Nemu closer.

"Well what about your captain Rangiku?" Isane asked.

"He's too short! Yoruichi would make us come back and get another one just so it'd be even!" Nanao exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Nanao like she grew a second head.

"So we agree whoever remembers tonight the best. Don't give Nanao so much to drink next time," Isane said still staring at her friend.

"Don't look at me like that! It's true he is super short!" Nanao shouted.

Nemu kissed her to keep her quiet.

"Anyways, my captain probably didn't drink anyways. How about captain Unohana?" Rangiku countered.

"Odds are she didn't drink either. She was pretty sober the last time we were here, and I really don't want to get on her bad side," Isane said shivering at the thought.

"Zaraki would probably be worse. Say Isane is he dating Unohana? I keep hearing rumors they are," Renji asked turning to Isane.

Isane stiffened at the thought, and clenched her fists. She wouldn't let anyone touch her captain if she could help it.

"No they aren't dating," Isane decided to change the subject so her tone wouldn't arouse suspicion, "Ukitake would be easy to take."

"Almost too easy," Nemu agreed.

"Perfect so we have one captain we agree on. Just need two more!" Nanao giggled.

"I still say with Unohana," Rangiku said staring at Isane, knowing something was up.

"And I say Hitsugaya," Isane retorted staring straight back.

"That makes three!" Nanao exclaimed clapping and giggling.

Everyone nodded, what they didn't see was a dark figure watching them, and disappear into the barracks once the lieutenants were done.

Getting in was quicker than last time. The plan was simple: Get in and have Nemu and Nanao distract everyone, and silently take each captain. Isane was supposed to stand guard. Looking in the window it was almost the same, except four people were missing. Ukitake was passed out next to Kyōraku like they expected. Hitsugaya was trying to talk to Komamura, but he kept forgetting what he was talking about. She assumed Kurotsuchi had left, as well as Zaraki until she felt his strong reiatsu mixed with another familiar one. Giving the signal to the group she shot off towards the powerful reiatsus.

Unohana was struggling to get away from Zaraki, but he had her pinned to a wall.

"Come on Retsu. Let's have some fun," He said moving closer.

"You're drunk; let me go Zaraki!" Unohana said in a tone that would bring men to their knees.

It didn't work, because of all the sake they consumed. Zaraki didn't listen and started to move closer. Before he could kiss her someone tapped his shoulder. Growling he turned around and received a right hook to the jaw.

"She said to let go!" Isane growled taking Unohana and walking away.

Isane didn't know where that came from; she knew she was going to regret it, but she really didn't care. Unohana was shocked that her quiet shy lieutenant would do something like that, not that she minded. Once they were far enough Isane turned to her captain, checked her over then mumbled a quick apology. Blind folding the older woman, Isane picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her friends. Unohana tensed at first, but relaxed as Isane pulled her closer. Joining her friends she saw Rangiku holding a passed out Hitsugaya, Nemu and Nanao supporting Ukitake, and Renji holding a passed out Kyōraku over his shoulder. Curiously she nodded to Renji.

"He tried to put up a fight so we didn't take Ukitake so Nanao flashed him and Nemu hit him in the back of the head," Renji explained shaking his head.

Isane nodded again, and they walked back to squad ten's barracks. It was quiet until Rangiku spoke up.

"What happened to you? You took off running faster than hollows to a strong spiritual pressure."

"Went to get captain Unohana, though it looks like we already have three captains."

"That's okay! She compensates for Hitsugaya's height!" Nanao called over her shoulder.

Everyone laughed and they continued their walk back to the party. Unohana smiled at Isane's laugh. Unknown to them there were three figures following them.

* * *

Sorry this one is short. Thanks for all the reviews! Any idea is welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they got back, Isane thought Unohana had fallen asleep. Her breathing was slow and she looked at peace, despite the blind fold. Isane saw Yoruichi's face; she was surprised they had four captains.

'This might be harder,' she thought concerned.

Seeing Unohana with a small smile on her face however made those thoughts disappear. Unohana started to shift in Isane's arms, and wrapped her arms around Isane's neck as the lieutenant tried to set her down. The taller girl jumped as Unohana started nuzzling into her neck. Blushing she tried to set her captain down. Needless to say that didn't work; just as Unohana's feet touched the floor her arms wrapped tighter around the younger girl and leaned into her more. Isane almost fell on to Unohana as she was being pulled closer.

Yoruichi decided to have some fun with that and whispered to Kiyone, "Take Unohana's haori and carefully put it around Isane."

Kiyone nodded and silently crept up to the couple. Hitsugaya was starting to stir in Rangiku's arms. She squeaked when a hand went into her uniform and started massaging a breast. Renji turned to Rangiku as he set captain Kyōraku down. His face turned bright red as he saw what Hitsugaya was doing. Only two captains weren't doing anything to their captors; or so he thought. As soon as Nemu and Nanao set Ukitake down next to Kiyone he fell into her lap, feigning sleep.

"Nice job, you actually succeeded in getting four captains," Yoruichi said grinning.

"Yeah now what are we supposed to do?" Renji asked turning to the dark skinned woman.

"Hmm well since you almost brought enough for each of you, all of you get a different part of the dare. Isane you're first!" Yoruichi called.

Isane blushed, "What do I have to do?"

"Oh it's simple really. You have to make out with Restu," Yoruichi answered shrugging.

Isane took a shot of tequila Nemu handed her, "Sounds easy enough."

"Oh and I almost forgot: you can only wear her captain's haori and she only wears your lieutenant's badge. And someone needs to take a picture for proof," Yoruichi added grinning like a cat.

"Nemu can I get another drink?" Isane asked and was passed another shot.

Unohana was already undressing and took the badge from Isane's arm, "Well captain shall we show them what fourth squad is made of?"

Isane couldn't form a complete sentence. Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Unohana leaned into her and Isane finally found her voice.

"C-captain?"

"Right now it's lieutenant," Unohana said as she started to undo Isane's uniform.

Nodding Isane finished what Unohana started. Soon she was only in the haori. Taking one last drink she leaned in and kissed her "lieutenant". Unohana was surprised by the love that was filled in the kiss. She knew Isane might have a small crush on her, but nothing more. It had been centuries since she felt that much love put into one kiss. Isane started to pull away when Unohana didn't respond.

'Please, don't tell me I just blew it,' Isane thought desperately.

Before she could get any further, Unohana pulled the taller woman back in and returned the kiss with just as much love. They became oblivious to the world; not even the flash from the camera made them stop. Isane wrapped her arms around Unohana's tiny waist, and Unohana pulled Isane down even more. After a while Yoruichi called time, not that they heard. The two women were still wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice what someone tapped them on the shoulder. Luckily, or not depending on who you asked, Hitsugaya was waking up and a blast of his reiatsu covered everyone in snow. Isane tore herself away from Unohana surprised, and growled at the smaller captain. Unohana leaned into her "captain" and Isane wrapped her arms around the older woman to keep warm.

"Nice of you to join us, you too Captain Hitsugaya," Yoruichi said shaking the snow from her head.

Isane growled again and handed Unohana her clothes so she wouldn't catch a cold, and put hers on as well.

"That haori suits you," Unohana whispered as she finished putting the lieutenants badge back on.

Blushing Isane tried to give it back, but Unohana shook her head and put it back on Isane.

"I'd rather not find out," Isane mumbled and pulled Unohana in closer to warm up again.

Yoruichi started in on the other lieutenants and captains. Nemu and Nanao had to give Kyōraku a lap dance. Rangiku had to dress up Hitsugaya as a baby, and Renji was to strip Ukitake and give him a makeover. Rukia had to use a binding kido to stop Kiyone and Sentaro from attacking Yoruichi and Renji.

"Isane will you take the picture of Hitsugaya since I took yours? It's only fair," Rangiku asked handing over the camera.

"Fine," Isane replied still mad at the younger man for interrupting her kiss.

Rangiku and Renji both started undressing their assigned captains. Hitsugaya was easier since all Rangiku had to do was put a diaper on and hold him. Before she was ready Isane took the picture. It was perfect; Hitsugaya had a hand on Rangiku's breast and looked like he was going to suck the other one.

"No fair I wasn't ready!" Rangiku exclaimed.

Handing the picture to Yoruichi who laughed, "It counts, and it's even better!"

Renji was finishing with Ukitake's hair while that was going on. No one noticed that Kiyone was almost loose. Breaking free she was about to attack Renji when Isane intercepted her. Tackling her little sister to the ground, the Kotetsu sisters rolled and Isane landed on top.

"Renji could you hurry?" She called over her shoulder.

Kiyone rolled them again and landed on top. Scrambling off she tried to attack Renji again, but Isane caught her legs. Standing up Isane held her little sister by her ankles. Kiyone was struggling and swinging, trying to hit her older sister.

"Let me go sis!" Kiyone said turning red.

"Are you going to play nice?" Isane asked like she was talking to a small child.

"I'm only going to rearrange his face!" Kiyone replied.

Isane flipped her sister and held her by her uniform, "Sometimes it pays to be bigger, now behave or I'll tell everyone about what you did in the academy. Worse than the Ukitake incident."

Kiyone froze and her face went crimson. Isane set her down next to Sentaro who stopped struggling after that show. She sat back down next to Unohana who leaned into her again.

"Finished!" Renji yelled proudly.

Ukitake had braided pigtails, blue eyeliner, rosey red cheeks, and matching lips. Unohana took the picture and passed it to Yoruichi who was still laughing at the wrestling match between the sisters. Rangiku grabbed a video camera as Nanao and Nemu were getting ready.

"Music!" Someone yelled out.

A fast paced song started playing and the girls started dancing. Nemu was grinding Nanao in front of Kyōraku who had is eyes barely open. Nanao trailed her hands all over Nemu. Spinning Nanao behind Nemu started to grind the eighth squad captain while Nanao slid her hands over his chest. Nemu leaned forward placing her breasts in his face and kissed Nanao. Kyōraku was grinning now. Both girls went to the side and started rubbing their bodies up and down his arms and kiss each other. Everyone was surprised at the show they were getting.

"They are never going to believe this," Rangiku said to Renji laughing.

"Especially Nanao!" Renji replied.

Unohana was laying on Isane not paying attention to the show. Isane was humming to the song and every so often she'd sing a line or two.

"Now relax and get on your back. If you wanna scream yeaah," Isane quietly sang.

Unohana smiled and laid her head on Isane's shoulder, "You want them on their backs?"

"Not them," Isane mumbled blushing.

Before Unohana could continue Kyōraku grabbed the girls and put them in their lap as the song ended. Everyone laughed and clapped. Smiling the two girls took a bow and moved off in a corner. The night was far from over as shadows moved closer to the party.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update. I've been busy with classes. Thanks SanDavis687 for the ideas. Don't own bleach, or scream by usher. Thanks for the reviews. Hoping to update more soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was having a good time. Ichigo finally caught on to what they were doing, and joined in. Rukia was a little sad that she had to let him go, but Ichigo decided to put her in his lap and keep her there the rest of the party.

"Isane truth, dare or drink?" Ichigo asked turning to her.

"Why me?" Isane whined trying to hide behind her captain.

"Because it's fun and you're the only one besides Captain Sui Feng that blushes!" Ikkaku yelled from his seat next to Yumichika.

"Fine dare," Isane replied thinking it wouldn't be bad because it's Ichigo.

"I dare you to hit on…"

"Captain Unohana!" Yoruichi piped in grinning.

"Alright, I dare you to hit on Captain Unohana with the dirtiest pickup lines and actions you can think of and you can't stop until she's red," Ichigo said.

Isane paled, "W-w-wwhat?"

"You have to hit on Captain Unohana until she turns red," Nemu repeated.

"Here Isane drink this, might loosen your tongue," Rangiku said handing her a light pink concoction.

It smelled sweet and Isane downed it in one gulp and asked for another. After her third shot she turns to Unohana.

"Captain… umm… umm… well…"

"You're blowin' it! Geez here's what you say: The word of the day is legs. Let's go back to my place and spread the word," Ikkaku says.

Next thing people saw was Ikkaku flying backwards and Isane turning back to Unohana with one last glare at Ikkaku.

"Stupid eleventh squad," Isane grumbled then turned to Unohana who was trying not to giggle at her lieutenant.

"Something wrong Isane?" Unohana asked concealing a small smile at her lieutenant's possessiveness.

"No, nothing's wrong. Well maybe something…. Did it hurt?" Isane asked moving closer.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven," Isane was only a foot away from her.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Unohana asked looking in Isane's dialated eyes.

"Four or five drinks I think. Lost count," Isane answered honestly.

"You're drunk."

"Yes, but not because of the alcohol," Isane looked Unohana up and down.

"You're still going to have a hangover tomorrow."

"Well doctor what do you suggest I do to prevent it?" Isane asked sarcastically.

"Food, and water?" Unohana replied uncertainly; she didn't know how to handle a drunk Isane.

"Well I am hungry, but not for food. Also the body is made up of 60% water, think you could help?" Isane asked moving closer.

Unohana tried to move back and give them space, but Isane wouldn't let her.

Whispering in Unohana's ear, "I'd love to take you back to the barracks, kiss you passionately, then start trailing kisses down lower and lower."

Unohana started to turn a light shade of pink, and gradually became darker until it was a deep pink, light red.

"Isane I said red not pink!" Ichigo called in the background.

Isane smiled, and moved behind Unohana. Her strong arms wrapped themselves around the petiete woman's waist. Nuzzling into her neck and trailing it up to her ear.

"If I told you, you have a gorgeous body, will you hold it against me? 'Cause I know I'm fine, but you're down right sexy."

Unohana started to turn even redder, "Isane."

"Yes captain, or is it lieutenant right now? You seem a little red. How about we take this outside and show everyone what squad four is capable of," Isane said repeating her own words.

Music started playing in the background. Isane was humming again and singing to Unohana.

"I see you over there so hypnotic. Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body."

"Dance!" Someone called out.

Isane grinned and spun Unohana out of her arms. Coming close to her again Isane moved her body down Unohana's then up again keeping her hands on the smaller woman's waist. Going behind Unohana, she started grinding and matching the rhythm.

"Getting drunk on the thought of you naked," Isane sang again.

Unohana went bright red at that. Isane didn't stop though. She kept moving around Unohana and would steal a kiss here and there.

"Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it"

I'll have you like  
Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Girl tonight you're the prey  
I'm the hunter  
Take you here, take you there  
Take you under  
Imagine me whispering in your ear  
Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya"

Isane's hands started to trail up Unohana's waist and slide into her uniform. Unohana closed her eyes and leaned into the taller woman.

"Now relax and get on your back," Was the last line Isane sang before Unohana captured her lips.

Their kiss was electrifying. They didn't know the song ending and everyone's mouth open. Unohana pulled Isane closer. Isane slipped her tongue into Unohana's mouth; she couldn't get enough. It took a blast of Hitsugaya's reiatsu to break them apart again. Isane glared and was about to hit the shorter captain, but Unohana stopped her. Before anyone spoke all the lights went out and a very strong reiatsu appeared seeking revenge.

* * *

Thanks again SanDavis687! And thanks everyone for the reviews! Don't own Bleach or any lyrics used.


	9. Chapter 9

The doors were blasted down and Zaraki came storming through the door. Isane removed her hands from Unohana's uniform and stood in front of her. Even in the dark she knew where he was.

Laughing Zaraki called out, "So you think you could just hit me and not expect a fight! Come on girl let's see what you got!"

"Isane don't, he'll kill you!" Kiyone cried out.

"Captain Zaraki I don't want to fight. Besides isn't getting knocked out by a girl once good enough, or do you just like being on the floor?" Isane asked glancing at him in the dark.

That was a mistake; in seconds Zaraki was on her and pinning her to a wall. Isane knew better than to struggle. Pushing her further against the wall Zaraki was getting madder. She wasn't fighting.

Throwing her towards the door he growled, "Fight me! Or are you going to be like every other puny fourth squad member?"

Taunting didn't help. Isane stood up again and looked at Zaraki.

"Fourth Squad members don't fight for fun. We don't like killing, that's why we're healers."

"Then defend yourself or else you're going to die," Zaraki said drawing his sword.

Unohana gasped as Zaraki swung his blade. She knew Isane didn't have her sword because she still had it. Luckily Isane dodged the blade; she wasn't even reaching for a weapon yet. After about the ninth blow Isane was finally nicked on the arm. She lost mobility instantly. Zaraki scoffed and looked back at Mayuri.

"I thought I said I didn't want you help! This is my fight!"

"I thought I'd test this new poison I created. Don't worry she'll regain mobility in a few minutes," Mayuri said evilly.

As he said that Isane could feel mobility in her arm again. She was confused; what was the point of the poison? Dodging another attack, her vision started to blur, and she noticed she was slower. Zaraki caught her again leaving a gash through her left calf. Isane fell and slid a few feet. Thinking that this was over Zaraki moved over to her; what he didn't expect was Isane to pull one last move out of her sleeve.

"Hadō # 33: Sōkatsui!" Isane yelled as a blast hit Zaraki and sending him flying.

Hitting the other side Zaraki growled and stood back up. Isane had put a lot of power in that move and was drained. Unohana was at her side in seconds, and Zaraki was moving closer to them. Suddenly a reiatsu powerful than his own was released. Everyone else shivered as they glanced at the owner of that power.

Normally Unohana was a quiet and peaceful person. It wasn't normal for her power to be unleashed; however no one had tried to kill her beloved lieutenant before either. In one flash she was in Zaraki's face.

"Leave now Captain Zaraki, before you regret what you're about to do," Unohana said in her 'do as I say' tone.

Zaraki left with one step. Mayuri was about to follow when Unohana was on him next.

"What did you do to my lieutenant," There was no question in her voice.

"It's a simple paralysis. She should be fine in an hour," Mayuri said leaving, "Nemu come!"

Nemu didn't leave; instead she moved next to Nanao and didn't look at her captain. Mayuri glared but didn't try anything with Unohana this mad. Once he left Unohana went to tend to Isane. The cuts weren't that bad, but by the blood no one could tell.

"So much for a good evening," Rangiku grumbled.

"The night isn't over yet," Yoruichi said glancing at Isane.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to put up a new chapter. Been busy with my classes and track. Hope to upload more soon. Thanks for all the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Once Isane was healed, the game started again. Kiyone had to run around saying I love you to everyone in the room. Isane was leaning on Unohana looking down ashamed. Unohana couldn't figure out what happened to her.

"I'm sorry captain," Isane finally mumbled.

"For what?" Unohana asked confused.

"I attacked Captain Zaraki without a good reason."

"Defending yourself is a good reason Isane."

"But it still wasn't right."

Unohana stood up and took Isane with her. She bid everyone a good night and left with her lieutenant. Walking in silence the two women found themselves in the fourth squad gardens. Unohana had Isane sit next to the pond.

"Isane what do you see?" Unohana asked wrapping her arms around her taller lieutenant.

Seeing Unohana in the pond she almost smiled at the image. Her face was lit up by the moon and her black hair was shining. Isane stared at her reflection not saying a word. Silence consumed them and Unohana was about to give up when Isane spoke.

"An angel," The words were almost a whisper.

Unohana saw Isane staring at her through the water. Her blue eyes were captivated by the reflection of her grey eyed lieutenant. There was only truth and love in her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment until an animal howled into the night causing the serene spell to break. Both women blushed and turned away from the water. Unohana rested her head on Isane's shoulder while Isane looked up at the stars.

"I never did thank you for saving me earlier," Unohana whispered in Isane's ear.

"You don't need to thank me captain," Isane replied.

"Isane I think it's better to call me Unohana or Retsu when we're alone, especially after what happened tonight."  
"Yes capt- Unohana."

"Good," Unohana kissed Isane's cheek causing her to blush again.

Isane tried to turn and kiss Unohana, but being intoxicated and so close to the pond she fell backwards into the pond splashing Unohana in the process. Surprised by the water, Unohana jumped and giggled then waited for her drunken lieutenant to surface. Isane's head popped up instantly and would've been blushing had it not been for the cold water. Sputtering and coughing she climbed out of the pond with Unohana's help. After making sure she hadn't reopened her wounds, Unohana couldn't help but giggle again. Isane tried to retort the laughter and was contemplating her revenge on the smaller woman, but passed out before she could. At first Unohana was scared, until she heard Isane's even breathing.

'I thought water sobers up drunks?' Unohana thought.

Picking up Isane she headed back to the tall lieutenant's room. By the time she arrived Isane was shivering. Removing both their clothes and setting Isane in her bed then climbing in after her trying to warm her cold lieutenant up. As soon as Unohana was in the bed Isane curled into her warmth wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist and her head resting on the captain's breasts, using them for a pillow. Unohana blushed lightly and tried not to make a sound when Isane nuzzled into her more. Once the lieutenant was comfortable, Unohana listened to her even breathing and the sound lulled her to sleep thinking tomorrow will be interesting.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long and for how short this chapter is. School has struck again and taken my time. I'm in the middle of getting Ch 11 typed up. Again if you have any idea's I'll gladly hear them. Thanks for all the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

When Isane woke up the next morning there were two things wrong: One she had massive headache and the world was spinning backwards. Two, she was naked! Looking around thankfully she was alone. Getting out of bed she scrounged around for a dry and clean uniform. Finding one she looked around the room again.

'What happened last night, and how did I get here?' She asked herself as she glanced at the damp uniform hanging up.

As she was leaving to find something for her headache, Isane saw a note on her door.

_Isane,_

_Please come to my room. I would like to speak with you about last night, and return something of yours._

_ -Unohana_

Isane reread the note and glanced around her room once more. Nothing seemed out of place or missing. The more Isane thought about it the worse her headache got. Leaving her room seemed like a very bad idea, but not meeting Unohana was worse. Slowly Isane made her way to her captain's room.

Unohana was finishing some notes on an exotic plant from the world of the living when Isane walked in. Looking up from her work, Unohana smiled and motioned for Isane to sit. Thankful for the natural lighting in the room Isane kneeled across from her captain. Unohana handed the taller girl a cup.

"Drink this; it should help with the headache."

Isane nodded and took a drink.

"It's chamomile, lemon balm, dandelion, and meadow sweet tea."

"Thank you, captain," Isane replied and took another drink.

As she did a few flashbacks of last night happened. Her Sitting with Captain Sui Feng: Nanao getting them to play truth or dare: Her drinking some weird concoction from the twelfth. Isane's head was spinning again. Another flashback of her kissing someone, but Isane couldn't see the person's face. Their lips were unforgettable, so soft, caring and tasted like flowers.

'It was my first kiss too,' Isane thought to herself blushing lightly.

Unohana noticed, but decided to find out what her hung over lieutenant remembered of the night, "Isane do you remember anything from last night?"

Isane was pulled from her thoughts, "Only bits and pieces, but it feels like I got into a fight last night with a train."

Unohana couldn't help but giggle, "Well that's one way to describe Captain Zaraki."

Isane paled instantly, "I-I-I go-got into a f-f-fight with C-captain Z-z-zaraki?!"

"Twice, first you punched him then he came back and wanted to fight. You were quite funny," Unohana said giggling.

"Why didn't anyone st-" Before Isane could finish another flashback happened.

_Flashback_

_Growling he turned around and received a right hook to the jaw._

"_She said to let go!" Isane growled._

_ End Flashback_

Unohana touched Isane's hand causing the girl to come back to the present. Smiling Unohana set aside her notes and gave Isane her full attention.

"Did you remember something?"

"Hitting Captain Zaraki, he was trying to do something," Isane replied rubbing her head.

"Yes he was, and when you stopped him he came to find you and wanted to fight," Unohana said pouring another cup of tea, "What else do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces before the game, but that's it."

"So you don't know anything about this?" Unohana asked handing her the paper.

Isane looked and saw a picture of four women running naked through the squad eight barracks, one of them being her. Paling again Isane looked at her captain then back at the paper. What happened last night?! Forgetting about her headache Isane jumped up and ran out of the room. She made it only a few steps before the bright lights reminded her, or rather her head, of an intense pain. Unohana found her lieutenant leaning on a wall and guided the girl back to the dim room. Handing the taller girl another cup of tea Unohana also went and got some aspirin. A quiet thank you and a cup later Isane was feeling a little better.

"I don't recommend trying that again Isane. I am relieving you of your duties today, though it would be a good lesson to not drink so much," Unohana said moving to her door to flag down an officer.

Hanataro was just passing as Unohana opened her door, "Hello Captain."

Unohana smiled, "Hello Hanataro, how are you?"

"Fine ma'am. I just finished my rounds and was about to find lieutenant Kotetsu. She never reported in," Hanataro replied looking worried.

"She's with me right now, and isn't feeling well. What is the rest of your schedule?" Unohana asked glancing in on her lieutenant.

"Oh nothing until tonight, I have the night shift the rest of this week."

Isane appeared next to Unohana, "Hanataro do you mind if we trade shifts today? The lighting is messing me up and I'll make it up to you."

Hanataro smiled, "Of course Isane! I hope you feel better. Just find me if you're not and I'll do tonight as well."

"I'm sure I'll be better by tonight, but thanks Hanataro," Isane smiled and closed her eyes; the lights were causing her headache to worsen again.

Unohana bid Hanataro a good day and pulled isane back into the room. Laying the girl down on the futon Unohana put a cool wash cloth on Isane's forehead. This helped some, and Isane tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by her captain.

'Sometimes I forget how strong she is," Isane thought.

This caused another flashback. Isane was being pulled down by the unknown figure, and then they were dancing and kissing. The woman was wearing her lieutenant's badge and Isane was wearing something white. At first she passed it off as her shitagi, but it would've covered her body.

"What happened last night?" Isane mumbled.

"What was that Isane?" Unohana asked.

"Nothing Retsu," Isane said without thinking.

After a breath Isane realized what she did and was about to sit up when another flashback hit her. She was falling into that water, and as she was surfacing an angel was looking down at her as if she was waiting. Breaking through the water Isane heard giggling that sounded so familiar. Then the rest of the night hit her. Isane jumped off the futon and pinned Unohana to the floor.

"It was you," Isane said looking into those deep blue eyes.

"Me what Isane?" Unohana asked confused but looked back into her lieutenant's soft gray eyes.

Isane answered with a kiss. There wasn't a doubt in her mind when their lips touched that her captain took her first kiss last night. Running her tongue across the lower lip of the dark haired woman Isane asked permission before sliding her tongue into Unohana's mouth and exploring. Unohana pulled the taller girl into her more, and still couldn't get enough. Soon air became a requirement and the broke apart breathing heavily. Unohana tried to take this chance and roll them, but Isane wasn't going to let her get the upper hand. When they finished rolling Isane was still on top to Unohana's surprise. Isane smiled wickedly then started to tickle Unohana. Her laughter was music to Isane's ears. She didn't stop until Unohana was begging for mercy. With a final kiss Isane got off Unohana, only to be tackled onto the futon. Kissing again things started to get heated, until a thought crossed Isane's mind and she stopped the kisses.

"Where does this leave us?"

Unohana growled at the interruption, "Is now a really good time for this?"

"Yes, captain as much as I want to continue this, we need to talk," Isane said sitting up as best as she could with the smaller woman straddling her.

Kissing Isane fiercely Unohana spoke, "I remember saying not to call me captain when we're alone."

"Sorry Unohana."

Sighing Unohana sat next to Isane and looked at her, "What do you want to do?"

"Well a few things come to mind. A lot dealing with a binding kido among other things," Isane said getting Unohana to blush.

"I meant about this: Our relationship," Unohana said trying to stop blushing.

"I would like to see where this goes if you'll give me the chance," Isane said.

"I'd like that too. Understand that this can't effect our responsibilities though. We do have our duties and responsibilities."

Isane grinned, and leaned over to kiss Unohana, "Right now my responsibilities are to finish what we started earlier."

Unohana was about to retort, but swallowed it as soon as Isane's lips met hers. No one disturbed the captain or even tried to look for her. Someone did try to find Isane when Chad was brought into the infirmary from a training accident, but regretted it when they felt Unohana's reiatsu and saw her smile.

* * *

Well this is finally ov-

* * *

"Wait I almost forgot!" Unohana said moving away from Isane to a corner in the room returning seconds later, "You really should keep better track of your zanpakutō."

"Itegumo! How did you get ahold of him?" Isane asked.

"When you took my haori."

"So you decided to give him back in the middle of this!" Isane exclaimed pulling at the binding.

"Well if you weren't so adamant about getting ready for the evening shift then I wouldn't have had to restrained you," Unohana replied.

"So much for it not disrupting our duties," Isane mumbled laughing, then kissing Unohana.

Unohana eventually freed Isane, but the kissing didn't stop, until they were caught by non-other than Chad who was looking for Isane. That ended with Unohana giving him one of her special smiles that even an arrancar would surrender to.

* * *

Done. Thanks to everyone who helped me. I'm thinking about a sequel to this. Sorry this took forever to update and finish. Summer time and free from classes, mostly! Once again thank you to everyone and this has been fun!


End file.
